


Sorry But I Fell In Love Tonight

by Anonymous



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, First Kiss, M/M, Making Out, Missing Scene, Ralph visits Barry and things get almost steamy, Season 4 Episode 11, sorry I can't write smut so I didn't
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 05:36:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19311706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Ralph visits Barry in prison, and some things happen between them.It's kissing. Kissing happens.





	Sorry But I Fell In Love Tonight

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so awkward that I'm embarrassed to be posting light making out so I'm going anon - AC

“You really believe I can do that?” Ralph asked.

“Yes. You just need to believe in yourself.”

Barry’s eyes bored into Ralph’s, intense and so full of light. Ralph glanced to the floor, but Barry kept his eyes on him.

Ralph could feel Barry’s gaze under his skin, making his heart race. When he brought his head back up, their faces were barely and inch apart. They were breathing the same air, and all Ralph could focus on was the way Barry’s lips were curved up, the way his eyes were filled with something Ralph didn’t want to name, the way his hair had grown, the way he’d grown a slight beard.

The way his gaze flicked to Ralph’s lips.

Ralph wasn’t sure if he processed what he was doing before he put his lips on Barry’s, but he certainly processed it when Barry kissed back. Ralph turned to him fully, wrapping his hands around Barry’s face. In response, Barry pushed Ralph back onto his small bed, eliciting a gasp from the latter.

Barry smiled into the kiss before deepening it, licking into Ralph’s mouth with urgency and passion, but care and consideration, too. 

Ralph’s head was spinning. Barry Allen was on top of him. _Barry Allen._ His arms were braced on either side of Ralph’s head, and Ralph moved his hands down to Barry’s waist, tugging him even closer. Barry pulled away.

“Sorry, was that not okay?” Ralph asked, his eyes fluttering open. Barry just smiled and ran a hand through Ralph’s hair.

“More than okay,” Barry said. He cupped Ralph’s cheek and pressed his lips against his forehead.

“Then why’d you stop? We were getting to the good bit,” Ralph joked. Barry chuckled, low and gravely, doing nothing to calm Ralph down.

“We’re in a prison, Ralph. It’s almost dinner and there are guards everywhere,” Ralph opened his mouth to protest, but Barry barreled on, “and if I remember correctly, you have some Tricksters to catch.”

Ralph pouted, but Barry smoothed it away with a kiss before he could do any damage.

“I really miss you,” Ralph confessed, eyes filling with sadness. Barry nodded his head in agreement.

“I miss you, too,” Barry echoed.

“Then let me break you out,” Ralph pleaded. Barry shook his head, smile firmly on his face. He pressed his mouth against Ralph’s once more, pulling away before they got too caught up again.

“You’ll figure something out. I believe in you. I trust you,” Barry reassured. Ralph stared up at Barry, awe and admiration clear in his expression. Barry reluctantly pushed himself off of Ralph and helped the other man stand up.

“Got get ‘em,” Barry said. Ralph kiss him one last time.

“For luck.”

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE give me any constructive criticism. This is literally the most mature thing I've ever written. - AC


End file.
